Lo que paso entre nosotros
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: El horrocrux guardapelo sabia la verdad; decia la verdad. Pero Ron no pudo creerlo.


_Notas del fanfic:_

_Pequeño relato dedicado a Aridenere: disculpa la tardanza y ojala te guste *.*_

_Esta ubicado durante el séptimo libro, cuando Ron acaba de regresar con Harry y Hermione y destruye el horrocrux guardapelo_.

*

***

*

Lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Ella era terrible, más hermosa, pero de sus labios brotaban palabras despiadadas. El la tomaba por la cintura y era aun más triunfador y esplendido… Pero ambos eran falsos; sus amigos nunca le harían eso.

Era solo la oscura magia del horrocrux lo que estaba viendo. Hermione y Harry no eran pareja, ellos no… ellos nunca… ellos jamás lo traicionarían así. De eso estaba seguro. Con sus palabras de animo resonando detrás de el en el bosque alzó la espada de Griffyndor, imbuida de veneno de basilisco y descargó el golpe justo donde veía palpitar el corazón de la cosa, casi tan horrible como el del brujo del cuento.

Pudo hacerlo. Él, el pequeño y tonto hermanito Weasley pudo hacerlo. Destruyó un horrocrux. Se sentía increíblemente satisfecho y aturdido: ¿así de fácil había sido?

Harry le palmeó la espalda.

-Suena mejor cuando lo cuentas que cuando lo haces. Llevo años diciéndotelo, ¿no?

Los tres se rieron con ganas. Estaban solos en mitad de un bosque en mitad de una empresa desesperada, pero mientras se tuvieran entre ellos, jamás estarían solos. Ron se llamo imbécil por milésima vez mientras Hermione por un brazo y Harry por el otro lo ayudaban a llegar hasta la vieja tienda de campaña de Perkins. Ella le dio de comer algo que ahora supo apreciar y el lo reconfortó con sus palabras.

-Hermione es… como una hermana para mí. Pensé que lo sabias.

Ron asintió, avergonzado hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de la chica que amaba y de su mejor amigo? No cabía duda que algo tan horrible solo podía ser obra de Voldemort.

***

En lo más tardío de la madrugada de esa misma noche, casi al amanecer, mientras Ron dormía a pierna suelta Harry se deslizó hasta la pieza de Hermione.

-Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo.

Ella asintió con amargura: lo estaba esperando.

-Ron no puede saberlo, Herm. Lo lastimaría demasiado.

-Claro. – ella se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó el mentón sobre la tela estampada de florecitas de su piyama – Tu siempre lo quisiste mas a él.

Harry agachó la cabeza, eso era verdad. No sabia que sentía por Hermione, pero lo que sentía por Ron era claro, directo: era amistad, incondicional, profunda, como solo entre dos hombres puede darse… le gustaba creer que así había sido la amistad entre su padre y su padrino.

El que él ni siquiera intentara negarlo la hizo sentir aun peor.

-Yo siempre fui tu amiga de repuesto, Harry. Me lo demostraste en tercero. Y aun así yo estuve contigo en cuarto. Que tonta fui. Debí irme detrás de el ese día, y así ahora no estaría siendo abandonada por segunda vez…

Ella lloraba y escondía el rostro debajo de su desordenada melena castaña.

-Hermione, lo que pasó entre nosotros… - se detuvo. No sabía que había pasado entre ellos pero estaba seguro de que no era amor. Soledad, tal vez, sentimiento de desesperación, de que la muerte estaba cerca y por ello había que vivir la vida al máximo.

-¿Qué pasó entre nosotros, Harry? – ella levantaba la mirada, y aunque acuosa era fulminante y venenosa como la de la Hermione que había salido del horrocrux - ¿Fue un error? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Qué fue un error que me besaras esa noche, que terminaras consolándome en la cama?

-Por favor no lo digas así, Herm; yo te quiero, pero no así. Fue una confusión; estábamos desorientados, tristes…

-Calientes. - continuó ella decidida a no ceder un ápice. - ¿Sabes? Me quedé con la duda de si soy mejor que Ginny…

-No digas eso por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te recuerde a la hermosa jugadora de quidditch? ¿A la chica perfecta que sabe como golpear esas estúpidas pelotas y tiene las tetas así y sabe como lucirlas?

-¡Ginny es tu amiga!

-Si, claro. Estoy condenada a tener montones de amigos. Todos excelentes.

-Hermione, por favor, tu sabes que…

-¿Qué no soy tan bella como Ginny? ¿Qué no soy tan importante como Ron? Si, lo sé. Por eso es que ahora estoy tan furiosa. Estoy mas enojada conmigo misma de lo que estoy contigo, Harry Potter, porque sabia que esto iba a pasar y fui lo bastante estúpida para permitir que pasara.

-¡Hermione! – Harry la besó otra vez, como lo había hecho la noche en que Ron los dejara, cuando por fin se quedaron solos, dos adultos capaces de tomar sus decisiones. ¿Y de afrontar las consecuencias?

-Tu me quieres… - dijo ella con un hilo de voz y otro de saliva entre sus labios.

-Hermione, no por favor…

-¡Tu me quieres pedazo de calabaza! – se echó a reír - ¡Oh, por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, esto es tan… absurdo.

Ya no reía en absoluto.

-Tienes razón. No podemos decírselo. Lo destrozaría.

-Si le dijéramos que se desmayó y todo fue un sueño, lo creería. – dijo Harry con vehemencia.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Yo nunca le he prometido nada a Ginny. – contestó Harry. Pero Hermione meneo la cabeza.

-Déjalo así. – dijo volviendo a abrazar sus rodillas – No tiene caso discutir esto cuando si siquiera sabemos si saldremos con vida de ésta.

Harry, cuyo corazón era oprimido por la misma duda, mas certera en su caso, calló. La sucia luz del amanecer los encontró dormidos hombro con hombro.

Fin.

*

***

*

_Notas finales:_

_Siempre me pareció que Harry y Ron se portaban medio desgraciados con Hermione *_*_

*

***

*


End file.
